Flame (planet)
Flame (フレイム Fureimu) is a harsh world whose freakish life-cycle makes it a wonder of the universe and a thing of savage, cosmic beauty. Flame is a lumpy ball of scorched magma, broken craters and searching heat. As it circles its binary star in a rapid unstable orbit, the planet moves through the solar prominence passing between the stars—and is subjected every few hours to unimaginable, punishing heat capable of boiling and even evaporating the metal body of a Transformer. Despite Flame's forbidding condition, life not only endures but flourishes! As the planet moves away from the searing solar prominences, buried seeds push up into the cooling atmosphere, and fast-growing caterpillars emerge from protected sub-surface pockets and metamorphose into butterflies fluttering above a landscape that sprouts with flowers in every color of the rainbow. When the atmosphere begins to heat again, the butterflies undergo a second chrysalis back to worm-form and retreat to safety below the ground before tongues of flame lick the atmosphere and wipe the surface clean of everything which had grown in the last few hours. Fiction ''Beast Wars Neo'' cartoon Magmatron discovered that Flame's orbit had shifted since it was last charted, now passing between its two stars. While most of the Maximals were recovering from injuries suffered on a mission, Magmatron laid a trap for Big Convoy, using two Angolmois capsules to trick him into thinking a new capsule was located on the planet. Big Convoy arrived on Flame and found he'd been followed by his old comrade, a fellow "lone wolf" named Rockbuster. Big Convoy declined an invitation to form a fighting duo as they had in the past, explaining that he had responsibilities to his crew. His crew, in the meantime, was playing video games and watching sports. As Big Convoy continued to make his way to the Angolmois signal, the barren planet bursted into a sudden spring, turning lush and verdant. Deep beds of flowers grew up from the rolling hills, providing cover for the low-slung Rockbuster to follow Big Convoy unseen. Magmatron confronted Big Convoy and offered to fight him one-on-one (a rematch from their first encounter) with the two Angolmois capsules as stakes. As the struggle wore on, Magmatron transformed into his "Dinosaur Combiner" mode and pinned Big Convoy in a deadlock hold, with neither of them able to escape. Flame began to enter the solar prominence, and Magmatron revealed his plan to teleport away at the last moment, leaving Big Convoy here to be destroyed. Rockbuster intervened, however, and the two Maximals made their way to Rockbuster's shuttle. Despite the increasingly hazardous conditions, Big Convoy opted to remain behind, as he believed that his troops would come to find him, and if he left, they would continue searching and have been destroyed. As it happened, he was correct. Big Convoy was uncommonly moved by the experience on Flame, making a rare grateful speech without Vector Sigma jogging his elbow. Then Break ruined the moment with an insulting gesture. ''The AllSpark Almanac'' Flame was an unclaimed organic planet in the Milky Way. ''Transformers: Universe'' Flame was a planet in Transformers: Universe. Category:Planets